


Displaced in Time: Prompted Oneshots

by Demonized



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonized/pseuds/Demonized
Summary: "I'm sure that sounded different in your head, dear husband, but please never say that again."
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Shimazu Toyohisa (Drifters)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Displaced in Time: Prompted Oneshots

_October 23, 1569 – Shimazu Satsuma Shōen_

In the very instant he had slid shut the shoji to their home Kagome had quite literally jumped him. Her mouth met his in a kiss that could only be described as hungry as he nearly stumbled back into the highly fragile bamboo and rice paper construct. He corrected himself in time, his hands sliding under the Miko's thighs to help support her weight, with an amused chuckle. "Someone's eager," he teased near breathlessly while her reiki skittered over his skin.

"It's been three months since I've seen you, Toyo," she growled at him with a show of her teeth as she broke the kiss. For a human she managed to do a superb imitation of a female Inu's Daiyoukai's mannerisms, right down to the way she angrily nipped at his jaw.

"I missed you too, honey, but it was time well spent," he said soothingly and ran his tongue over his lips. She calmed slightly at the action, after which he touched his nose to hers. At the simple contact he let his youki wash over her and he relished the way she shuddered in his grasp. "And just in time for your birthday, dear wife."

"We can have pups of our own now?" Kagome didn't wait for a response to her question as she got to work on removing his armor and clothes while still clinging to him. She had become something of an expert in this during the near seventy-two years they've been together, and with her single-minded determination for having children he was undressed in record time.

"If this one didn't know any better he would think that his wife was only after his body," he teased and was given a snarling growl in response.

Kagome gave him a pointed glare, as if insulted by the very idea, then sent out a stronger pulse of her reiki. It danced across his entire body with the scent of lightning in the air and gave off a sensation that bordered on painfully pleasant. "If you're insinuating that I don't love you…"

"I would never dream of it," he stated seriously and touched his nose to hers again. "Made me sound too much like Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's glare softened after a few seconds and she gave a slight roll of her eyes along with a faintly amused huff. "Yes, it did."

"Now where were we?" He grinned and shifted his hold on Kagome so that he was now supporting her weight with just his left arm. "Your birthday." With his right hand he produced a delicate silver chain with a flawless red gemstone that vaguely resembled the shape of a human heart. He dexterously slipped the chain over her head, ignoring the way her reiki flared up and how her eyes flashed.

"Toyohisa, I swear to the kami that if you-"

He cut off her presumed threat with a kiss and skillfully sliced her kimono open down the back, obi and all, with his claws. "You'd make a better inu bitch than you do a human," he half-muttered into her mouth.

"I'm sure that sounded different in your head, dear husband, but please never say that again," Kagome half-growled at him as she leaned back and turned her head slightly while keeping her gaze on his, further proving the point to his statement.

"It most certainly did…any chance I could get you to overlook my poorly thought out statement by plying you with sex?" He skimmed his claws up along her exposed skin, youki on their tips, and waited with bated breath for her response.

She maintained her position for a few seconds longer then leaned in and licked at his lips. "Pups?"

"Yes, pups."

**Author's Note:**

> I've started up a discord server called The Desk! It's not fandom specific and meant to be a place for artists, writers and people who enjoy their works across various fandoms to come together. To get to The Desk simply go [here](https://discord.gg/jXZQDdf)


End file.
